A power split transmission is one type of transmission used for hybrid electric vehicles (HEV). Power split transmissions can utilize two electric motors (“e-motors”) and can utilize epicyclic differential gearing (i.e., planetary gear sets) in a way that transmits part of the power of an internal combustion engine through a mechanical path to the output, and transmits another part on an electrical path. The electrical path typically includes the two e-motors, where one of them operates as a motor and the other as a generator. By varying the speeds of the e-motors, variable transmission ratios for transmitting engine power to ground can be obtained. Such a transmission arrangement can be referred to as an electrically variable transmission (EVT), as is known to one of ordinary skill in the art. The EVT can include different operating modes, such as electric-only, engine-only (fixed gears, also referred to as mechanical points), and an electrically variable mode. A single mode EVT, when operating in the electric-only mode, can typically use only one e-motor as a traction motor. Thus, while such conventional single mode EVTs work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.